What do you like?
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: It's your first anniversary as a couple with Law, and instead of the surprises you expected, you got a health checkup. How would this let Law find out what you like about him? Rated T for a word. Law x Reader / OC


Author's Note: Okay I'm getting 'addicted' to writing oneshots instead of chapter stories. This is so much easier. But oh well. Anyway, I've been watching One Piece and gawd, Law is stuck in my mind. He's just so... hot. /fangirls/ Okay, here is just something that I came up with in the middle of the night before going to bed, so it's probably gonna be stupid, but I actually kinda like it.

But that's not the main point. I've only seen Law for a couple of episodes, so I can't exactly grasp his character accurately. So it's probably gonna be really ooc. So, SORRY / I hope you enjoy or smth. **Oh, and the main point is, Law is just so fucking hot.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor Law. But if only I do *o*

* * *

"Get out!" I threw the pillow beside me and plopped down on our bed, for now _my bed_, irritated by his unromantic doings.

This is our first anniversary for being a couple, all I wanted was to expect him giving me a surprise or just something special to show his thoughts. But what did I get? A fucking health checkup. Who the hell even gives checkup to their girlfriend for anniversary!

"If you say so." Easily side stepping the pillow, he answered, looking as amused as ever and turned to the exit.

"Wait! You're going?" I questioned, shocked his unbelievable actions. I thought he would at least argue to stay in the room and say some sweet things!

"You're the one that told me to get out." He raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I'm an idiot. _Well, maybe I am one at time, but really, must he be so blunt? _

"True… But no! That's not what you're supposed to do!" I scream back at him. He can be so frustrating and annoying at times.

"Then what do you want me to do then?" He turned his attention back towards me.

"Erm… Apologize!" I thought for a moment, knowing that ordering him around would piss him off. But instead of the frown that always appears on his face when being bossed, a smirk is in its place. He strode towards me and bent down to look at me at eye level.

"Well… I'm sorry." He hummed out his apologies, _calmly. _My eyes widened in shock for a second before a scowl made itself onto my face.

"What's with you?!" I shot him with a question once again. Just how frustrating can this guy get?! He isn't to react this way!

"What do you mean? I'm just doing what you're telling me to do. I don't see what I did wrong."

"Argh! You want to know what's wrong? Everything! You're supposed to stay stubbornly when I tell you to get out. You're not supposed to apologize when I told you to just now! You know it!" I yelled out, irked by his strange doings. The smirk on his face grew bigger as he heard my reply. Then a small laugh came from him, and somehow, my anger subsided but a pout remains on my face.

"Ahh, so you're attracted the bad-boy side of me, how cu – te ~" He teased, dragging the word cute while looking at me trying to avoid looking embarrassed. Then I remembered, _the chat we had a few weeks ago._

* * *

_"Ne ne, Law, what do you like of me?" I asked, leaning my back against his chest on a small hill of an island that we're anchored at. _

_"Your stupidity." He answered nonchalantly._

_"Hey!" Pissed for a moment at his answer and I continued my attempt. "Come on, tell me, I'll tell you what I like about you." _

_Thinking for a moment, Law let out a sigh and told me his answer. _

_"You're just really special and cute I guess. Now tell me." Upon hearing his reply, I jumped up, putting a distance between us, I answered, "Not saying!" and ran away. _

* * *

He never really tried to pry out the answers after that incident and I almost forget it already. _So he actually remembered our conversation… _That simple thought made me happy, it proves that he actually treasure our moments together. I snapped back from my deep thoughts and look at him, only to see him grinning at me.

"You're so fun to tease." He spoke and pecked me lightly on the cheeks. When he leant away, then I remembered about our anniversary.

"I'm still angry." I announced, looking away from him. He let out a soft chuckle before leaning in once again.

_I'm still angry, but that can wait until we're done._

* * *

Author's Note: Okaaaay. I actually had a lot of fun writing and fangirling while in the process of this short fic. I know it's short and blah, but I'm tired ._. and idk. It feels weird to write about him but this is stuck in my mind and I can't sleep until I get it off. But it's still fun :b I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had enjoy writing _and fantasizing _about him. Have a nice sleep / day / or something~


End file.
